Snow
by civillove
Summary: sophisticatedloserchick requested: Seblaine outside playing in the snow (get into a snowball fight) then they go inside to warm up. Smutty times would be welcomed :)


**Title**: Snow  
**Pairing**: seblaine  
**Summery**: sophisticatedloserchick requested: Seblaine outside playing in the snow (get into a snowball fight) then they go inside to warm up. Smutty times would be welcomed :)  
**Type: **one-shot  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.  
**Author's note**: hope you like it, Merry Christmas!

It's early and quiet outside, the air a still and deathly calm. The quietness probably should have unnerved him but it was barely eight in the morning, the sun was just beginning to touch the very back of the clouds in the distance, the street lights creating a dark hazel glow on the snow that has already fallen and piled up on basically every viable surface it can reach. The only noise that he can actually recognize is his quiet breathing as Blaine stands out on his back deck, his body bundled in a thick winter coat. He is wearing thick boots that cover up his socks, which of course have reindeer on them (compliments of his grandmother from two Christmases ago), and his thermal flannel patterned pajama pants do little to block his legs from the harsh and bitter wind blowing snow around him. But he doesn't mind being a tad bit cold—this is his favorite part of the year, when he can stand outside with his favorite scarf and beanie, hands covered with thick gloves as they wrap around a hot cup of coffee, watching the snow fall in thick flakes from the sky.

Most people he knows hate the snow—hate shoveling it, driving in it, walking through it with thick boots while its stacked and puffy white or even pushing through the slush that's made it to the street, the pure white given way to a coarse dirty brown. But he loves everything about it. He loves cleaning his car off to drive Sebastian and him back to Dalton for class, he loves the way it crackles and crunches under his boots as he walks, loves the way it falls and gathers on hats, scarves, shoulders, noses and eyelashes, he loves that each and every flake is intricately different and he loves humming Christmas carols as he shovels his driveway, offering the same job to many of his neighbors in an act of holiday spirit.

He's always loved snow; as far back as he can remember. Every time the season rolls around, his mother mentions that when he was little he used to wait up for the first snowfall, curled up on his couch, a blanket wrapped around his waist as he looks out the front window…like he was waiting for Santa to show up in person with eight tiny reindeer. He's always had the greatest knack for knowing when it was going to snow, can sense it in his bones somehow, ice and little snowflakes pumping along with his bloodstream—he should have been a damn weatherman. He remembers mentioning it to Sebastian last night that it was going to snow again this morning; Sebastian had sort of given him this weird look, his eyes crinkling in amusement as a wide smile stretched on his face. Obviously his trust in Blaine's snow predicting ability has to be reaffirmed.

Blaine smiles, tipping his cup to his lips to take a long sip of coffee, the rapidly cooling liquid tingling against his upper lip; he can't wait to see the look on his boyfriend's face when the other finally manages to pull himself from bed.

He jumps slightly when he feels strong arms wrap around his waist from behind him, the back of his body settling into a warm and solid form. He hums softly as Sebastian's arms squeeze him gently, his chin settling on his shoulder, his lips grazing his jaw as he peppers kisses as a hello and good morning. He closes his eyes, Sebastian's cold nose dipping along his pulse point as he breathes into his skin, the moment tender and serene like the scene of snow tumbling to the ground around them.

The other is quiet for a few long moments, lazy kisses traced into his skin every now and then in tune with his heartbeat; Blaine thinks he might have even fallen asleep against him but then Sebastian moves, pulls a little from his back as his hand sneaks under his coat and rubs at his tummy.

"It's snowing." He says softly, it vibrates against the shell of Blaine's ear and making him shiver; it's groggy and thick with sleep, a telling sign that his boyfriend has just woken up. It's one of Blaine's favorite sounds.

He grins and leans farther back into his chest, enjoying the small circles around his belly button that Sebastian is making with his thumb. "Told you it would."

"My boyfriend the weatherman," He teases lightly, nipping at the end of his ear which is poking out from beneath his beanie. Blaine rolls his eyes and shushes him, turning his head slightly to bump his nose against the side of Sebastian's. The taller male smiles, "Did you sleep well?"

Blaine hums, turning a little; his boyfriend's hand slips out from under his jacket and he immediately misses the contact but he wants to face him. He reaches up on his toes and kisses Sebastian softly, the warmth of his lips inviting to his wind chapped skin. He's careful to balance the drink in his hands between their chests as Sebastian's arms snake around his waist and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. His mouth tastes like mint, obviously from the toothpaste he had used before wandering out here, it mixes strangely well with the coffee on his tongue as it glides along Sebastian's.

He pulls back just a fraction to speak. "I always sleep well when you're there."

The answer sounds somewhat silly to his own ears and he feels like the question was asked months ago as he drifts into the warmth and scent of his boyfriend's body again but the smile on Sebastian's lips against his own is comfort enough and it drags him back to the present and anchors him there.

Sebastian lifts his one hand from its position on his lower waist to clasp the back of his neck, his fingers are itching at the curls sticking out the bottom of his beanie and Blaine can tell that he wants to run them through his hair and tug them a little like he likes to do.

Blaine smiles when Sebastian presses a lazy kiss to his forehead and he waits a moment after he pulls back to take a long sip of coffee. The domestic nature of their movements warms something solid behind his sternum; it fills his entire chest with an encompassing heat, the kind of feeling he gets after swallowing a hot drink too fast.

"When are your parents coming home?" His breath fans across Blaine's face, puffing like cigarette smoke in the cold air.

His parents are in Chicago, visiting his Aunt that insists on living in the windy city for reasons he's sure he doesn't get. Something about a family get together gone haywire and now she barely speaks to her sister, his mother, moved to another state so she doesn't have to deal with the Anderson's more than what is required of her. She probably thinks that that would get her out of family gatherings, like Christmas, but his mom is scarily determined when she wants to be. They make the trip out to see his Aunt every Thanksgiving and Christmas, his mother inviting him to come along each time and he declines each invitation.

There's no reason for him to make the six or so hour trip just to have his Aunt quietly judge his choice in clothes and ask him repeatedly if he's got a girlfriend yet. Besides, he doesn't want to miss out on the last few class days before winter break and a week without seeing his boyfriend seems like some sort of cruel and unusual punishment in his mind.

He runs a gloved finger over Sebastian's strong jaw line, sneaking a few kisses along his skin before he answers. "Not until tomorrow night," Blaine's hand falls between them again, running down Sebastian's chest before holding onto his mug. "You could stay again."

Sebastian gasps softly, a mocking smirk teasing the edges of his mouth. "Sounds scandalous, B. You know, this is becoming more and more of a regular thing," He rests his hand possessively on Blaine's hip. "What ever will my parents think?"

Blaine grins, can't help himself, his teeth teasing his own lower lip as a laugh escapes his throat. He knows Sebastian is just kidding, that his parents are as absent as his own right now, except his boyfriend's are like that more often than not, their offices their first home and their actual home their second. They probably don't even know that Sebastian _has_ a boyfriend.

"That I'm an incredibly bad influence; you should break up with me immediately." Blaine giggles when Sebastian yanks him closer, leans into him, forces his body to arch back a little as his lips nip at his own.

He's careful to balance the coffee cup between them so the movement doesn't slosh liquid over the sides…even though he's more than completely occupied with kissing the corner of Sebastian's mouth.

"Who would have thought flustered Blaine Anderson had such a naughty streak hidden behind doe eyes, blushing cheeks and a bowtie?"

Blaine grins, not even having enough time to reply before Sebastian joins their lips together, the kiss strikingly hot against the chilling cold of the wind and snow blowing around their bodies. He sighs softly when Sebastian starts to pull back, instantly missing the feeling of utter content that fills his body when their skin meshes perfectly together.

Sebastian smiles, his hands coming up to cup both sides of Blaine's face, his thumbs tracing his rosy cheekbones. Blaine turns his head into his boyfriend's right palm, closing his eyes as his thumb trails down the bridge of his nose, his lips pressing into his life line. He kisses Sebastian's palm before he can pull back; he's surprised at how warm his hands are with no gloves on out in this weather, the tips of Blaine's fingers icicles even through the thickness of his mittens. He watches Sebastian reach into his coat pocket and pull out gloves though and the other slides them on and claps his hands together.

"You know," Sebastian says, circling Blaine, making the other turn on his heels to face the backyard as the other comes to a stop near the two steps that lead into the grass covered in white. "Eventually I _am_ going to have to leave…and it's going to take me, like, two hours to dig my car out of this." His hand trails along the beam of his deck, making snow flutter to settle on his boots, sparkling like glitter.

Blaine doesn't want to the think about it; he hates Sebastian driving in weather like this. "It's not the snows fault that you have a really expensive car that sucks while driving in inclement weather."

Sebastian raises his eyebrows, a tinge of a playful smile at the edges of his mouth. His hand curls around a patch of snow on the beam, gathering it into his glove. "Are you taking the snow's side?"

Blaine's eyes flicker to where Sebastian is gathering snow, a sparkle in his boyfriend's eyes as he meets them again that he isn't sure he likes. "…No."

"I think you are…"

Sebastian is getting closer to him, purposeful steps that make something warm erupt in Blaine's chest, exploding into his bloodstream and fluttering in his stomach. He isn't quite sure what the other is going to do but his feet are planted to the deck, his hands tight around his mug of coffee that's more or less empty and lukewarm at this point.

Sebastian's eyes glance at the mug before he stops in front of him and Blaine shakes his head. "You wouldn't dare."

His boyfriend stops and the smile slips from his lips, sighing softly in apparent defeat. "You're right, I wouldn't…" But then suddenly that trademark smirk is back and Blaine instantly knows that he's in trouble. "I would however…" His hand raises and—

Blaine gasps as Sebastian dumps the snow on top of his beanie, the flakes twirling down and landing on his shoulders, nose, cheekbones, dusting his mug and managing to melt as it hits the warm skin on the back of his neck.

"Do that." Sebastian finishes with a triumphant smile, laughing outright at Blaine's shocked expression.

There's a moment where Blaine just stands there, shivering from the snow touching his skin, hands still firmly wrapped around his mug, staring at his boyfriend with his mouth open like he can't believe he just did that and then the next the mug is settled on a patch of snow near the banister of the deck and he is lunging for the lanky male, taking him down the two steps and tackling him into a mountain of snow.

Sebastian is still laughing, the sound melodic and smooth to his ears, even after Blaine manages to gather up the first snowball and smack him in the chest with it. He rolls off of him immediately, trying to hide behind a picnic table as Sebastian hurtles another white ball at him; it misses him by half an inch and he grins as he tries to make it to the shed before his boyfriend can roll another one.

He makes it there, thankfully, and hears a dull thump of a snowball hitting the front of the shed. He bends down, Sebastian can see his ass apparently because there's a wolf whistle that makes red hot blush start on his cheeks and the back of his neck, and rolls a perfect snowball between his gloved hands. He grunts as Sebastian manages to smack his thigh with an explosion of white snow, some of it sticking against his pajama pants. It seeps through the fabric and chills his skin but he's not too concerned about it as he hurls a snowball at his boyfriend…and manages to clock him between his neck and jaw. Blaine winces as Sebastian takes a step back, hand immediately going to the spot.

"Fuck, Blaine!"

Alright, so Blaine knows he doesn't exactly have the best aim. He was on a softball team when he was little, Cooper spending hours and hours outside with him trying to get his elbow up when he swung the bat and where exactly to stand with his legs shoulder width apart on the white triangular rubber mat…but it has obviously been a few years since then. He hadn't meant to hit Sebastian in the face…he had been aiming for his chest and fuck, he hates to say that Sebastian actually looks _angry_.

"I'm sorry." Blaine says instantly, coming out from behind the shed.

He trudges through the thick layers of snow, ignoring how it's really starting to stick in little frozen balls around the ankles and shins of his pajama pants. His legs are cold but his skin feels kind of numb, it's making little shivers run up his spine every now and then.

He finally reaches him and tries to cup his face even though Sebastian is swearing and batting his hands away, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"Let me see." Blaine tries softly, pulling Sebastian's hands away from his face—and sees nothing wrong. The skin isn't even red. His eyebrows furrow in confusion…and it doesn't hit him that Sebastian was cheating until his boyfriend's body _literally_ hits him, tackles him back into the snow.

Blaine makes a small noise as his body collides with waves of white, his boyfriend settling onto him with a grin. He's completely covered in snow now; he can feel the trickles of cold against patches of skin that weren't so well protected. He had planned to stand out and watch the snow fall, not be buried in it like an Eskimo.

Sebastian is grinning above him, this triumphant look on his face like he's not a (well, rather adorable) cheater. His boyfriend takes his glove off with his teeth, letting it fall onto Blaine's chest before thumbing snow off his cheekbones. He leans down and his hot breath tickles Blaine's face as he presses kisses along his jaw before kissing his mouth, his lips moving rhythmically against his own.

"Got you, Blaine Anderson." He smiles against his lips. "I win."

Blaine rolls his eyes. "You play dirty."

He shudders but he's not sure whether it's from his body finally acknowledging that he's really cold or because Sebastian's knee shifts his legs apart and his hand is trailing down his chest to run along his thigh.

"And here I thought you liked it when I played dirty," Sebastian's hand dips between his legs and palms him lightly through his pajama pants. A soft moan leaves Blaine's lips followed by a series of shivers. "I've never heard any complaints."

Blaine rolls his eyes. "Yeah, y-yeah." He's actually shivering now, his lower lip trembling as he tries to speak through the quivers wracking his body.

Sebastian's demeanor shifts when he notices and Blaine can see his expression go straight from aroused to concerned in three seconds flat. "You're shaking." He says softly and presses a small kiss to the side of his mouth.

He leans back; the warmth of his chest that had been pressing against his own instantly replaced with the chill of winter again as he grabs his glove from its resting place on Blaine's chest. He slides it back on and moves to stand, hooking his hand around Blaine's arm to pull him up.

Blaine huffs, his cock half hard in his boxer briefs…that he's pretty sure are wet from snow at this point but he's about to call Sebastian a tease as the other pats his butt, encouraging him through the snow and back to the house.

"Come on; let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

He has no idea why there's this pout on his face but Sebastian notices that too, chuckling before squeezing one of his ass cheeks perfectly in his hand. Blaine smirks and shakes his head, blames his behavior on the fact that he's probably slowly freezing to death and smiles innocently.

"As much as I would love to entertain the idea of fucking you into a snow bank," Sebastian grins, swooping down to kiss the side of his jaw before opening the deck door to let the other inside. "Hypothermia is not on my list of things I want to do with you."

"You h-have a lis-st?" Blaine asks, watching Sebastian close the deck door, a distant thought that his mug of coffee is still out there but he can't get the words to form out of his mouth before his boyfriend is taking off his gloves, beanie and scarf.

Snow that hasn't melted yet is skittering off his articles of clothing and seeping into his clothes and skin, making the shivers even more violent and prominent. Sebastian discards his own coat and hangs it up by the door before doing to same with Blaine's, kicking his boots off and bending down to untie his and help him out of them. Blaine's hand stretches across the expanse of Sebastian's shoulder as his boyfriend yanks his boots off, his toes curling in his reindeer socks.

"Of course I have a list," He winks at him when he stands, his hands resting on Blaine's waist. He sighs softly, swears he can feel white hot heat settle into his numb skin from the pads of Sebastian's fingers.

He leans into him, his chest colliding with his and buries his face in his shoulder. "It's quite extensive," Sebastian continues, his voice vibrating against the bridge of his nose. "numbered in the order of importance."

Blaine hums quietly as Sebastian's hand rubs up and down his back while the other strokes his side, trying to create the smallest amount of friction for warmth. His head dips down and trails his lips along the shell of his ear before kissing his shoulder.

"What's n-number one?" He asks, his voice muffled against Sebastian's body.

Sebastian smiles against his neck. "Not telling. Come on, shower time. We need to warm you up."

Blaine smiles but it feels weird on his face, the muscles stiff from being cold. He can briefly feel Sebastian moving him without lifting him from his chest, their bodies shifting and shuffling slowly through his house to get to the bathroom.

"You've used that l-line on me b-before."

Sebastian chuckles, the sound tickling his ear as he snuck another kiss against his temple. "Yes but that time I didn't exactly have the most _honest_ intentions…and while I always appreciate any time you're naked," Blaine rolls his eyes. "This time I just don't want you getting sick…especially since you didn't even win that snow battle. So it'd be all for nothing."

Blaine is about to protest that there were no winners because Sebastian is a _cheater_ but his boyfriend tilts his chin up for a soft kiss before they walk into the bathroom, diminishing any thought process lingering between his brain and tongue. His feet are cold from resting against the light blue tile as Sebastian turns the light on and closes the door with his foot. Blaine grumbles when his boyfriend has to remove his arms from their resting places around his body, his skin tingling with warmth in the absence of their impression. He sighs softly and leans against the sink; Sebastian moving across the room to pull the curtain back and turn the knobs, waiting for the water to get hot before he yanks the curtain closed and maneuvers the shower head on.

He watches the muscles contract gorgeously in Sebastian's forearms as his boyfriend pulls him closer by wrapping his arms around his waist, smiling a little before he presses a kiss to his nose and starts to undress him. He feels his eyes flutter close at the touch, focusing on the warm pads of Sebastian's fingers pressing into his skin as he pulls down the wet material of his pajama pants and boxers, his skin getting goosebumps by the slight draft in the room.

Layers of damp clothing slump to the ground moments before Sebastian gently pulls him forward into the tub, his body rests against his boyfriend's, his nose dipping right below his collar bone as hot water sprays against the other's back. Water droplets trickle and bounce on his skin, the heat of the shower creating a fog snuggling their bodies.

Blaine's shaking slows as his skin warms against the heat of the shower and Sebastian's body, the probable tinge of blue to his lower lip fading into the lightest of pinks again, and a different kind of shiver works its way up his spine as his boyfriend's fingers press into his lower back and trail along the swell of his ass.

A small moan works its way up his throat and he can't help but lean back into the other's touch when his fingers start tracing his crack suggestively, Blaine's cock jerking a bit in interest against Sebastian's thigh.

"Mmm, I thought this was for honest intentions." He whispers into Sebastian's skin, his chin dipping lower to run his lips over his boyfriend's nipple; something in his stomach coiling hotly when he gives a little gasp.

Sebastian's body jerks forward and Blaine lets out a more audible moan, not knowing whether he wants to grind his cock into the taller male's thigh or swivel back into his fingers which are now prodding between his ass cheeks, searching and circling for that sweet spot of muscles that will make Blaine's knees give out.

"Completely honest," Sebastian's voice is husky now, lidded with lust as he places hot, open mouthed kisses against his shoulder. "I'm trying to warm you up, baby. And what better way to do that," He lifts his head and nips at his ear before sucking a hickey into the spot directly below that, Blaine moaning and rocking back into Sebastian's fingers. "then with an orgasm?"

The wrapping of Sebastian's hand around his cock makes his words die off in the back of his throat, a guttural moan escaping into the space instead, filling the bathroom and bouncing off the tile. His fingers curl around Sebastian's forearm, rocking into the slow pump of his fist as he vaguely feels his boyfriend's other hand grab his ass. The sensation is fantastic, as it always is when Sebastian is touching him, hot embers curling up from his lower belly, flickering against his nerve endings, shooting through his system and circulating with his bloodstream.

He remembers the first time Sebastian has ever touched him like this, the complete shift in their relationship, something closer and intimate; trustworthy, something that had been missing between them. It was over Sebastian's house, on his boyfriend's bed. He can't remember what they had been watching but he distinctly recalls Sebastian's fingers tracing circles on his jean covered thigh, the touch meaningless and abstract, absent. Everyone thinks it was Sebastian who pressured him into taking that extra step forward, launching their relationship into something serious; his boyfriend's reputation speaking for him before anyone considers soft spoken, well behaved, incredibly nice, and sweet and caring Blaine Anderson.

He smiles a little to himself, snapping his hips forward and letting his head fall to Sebastian's shoulder, turning to attach his mouth to the male's collarbone.

Well maybe he likes having a few secrets between them that they keep from the rest of the world. He remembers turning his body and molding it into Sebastian's side, hand drifting down his chest until he starts palming him through his jeans, kissing the taller male's neck. Sebastian had grabbed his wrist, making sure it was okay, that he actually wanted this before he let Blaine continue. He hadn't asked again.

Blaine hasn't had a lot of boyfriends in the past, maybe one or two that stick out in his mind for one reason or another—but he has never been exposed with any of them. Not like this. He is an emotional person, wears his heart on his sleeve, feels everything too deeply and more than he should but with _Sebastian_…he's not sure he can explain it. It's like being exposed means very little; it's just so natural with him, so easy just to _feel_ everything he's feeling as it happens. There's no hesitation, no concern that he might be falling too fast even though he might be.

He had thought it was funny and ridiculous his first days at Dalton when he'd heard from the rumor mil that Sebastian had this way about him; this alluring, tantalizing sort of sensation that fills your entire body up, head to toe.

Blaine thinks he kind of understands that now more than anything.

Sebastian's thumb flicks over his head when Blaine's teeth sink into his skin, making small red lines of ownership that should be visible if Sebastian ever leaves his collar unbuttoned. He wants to touch him; he can feel his boyfriend's rock hard cock bouncing against his lower stomach every time he rocks his hips forward, but his hands are so hell bent on squeezing the taller male's thighs that he can't pry them off as he spirals into the sensation of Sebastian's quickening wrist.

"S-Sebastian, I'm—" Blaine barely gets the words out before his boyfriend's hand dips from his cock to cups his balls, palming them as he cums hard, ribbons of white decorating his boyfriend's toned stomach.

His body slumps forward slightly, the force of his orgasm making him feel like he was trying to support himself on gelatin instead of constructions of solid bone, muscle and nerves. Blaine wants to reach down and finish his boyfriend off; he can feel Sebastian's hard cock rut up against his lower stomach, searching for friction. His fingers itch down the taller male's side, nails scraping against skin, but Sebastian shakes his head once and slides his own hand between their bodies to grasp his cock. In two twists and pumps of his wrist he's cumming, slurs of his name mixing with soft moans as white spurts and dribbles onto his closed fist, sliding over his knuckles. Blaine leans up and kisses his neck, his hands moving to enclose around Sebastian's lower waist, stroking his back as he leans them back into the stream a bit more; water now cascading down his boyfriend's chest.

The drops of water trickling down Sebastian's chest slowly clear the cum off his fist and their stomachs, Blaine's eyes closing as he places lazy kisses on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Warmer?" Sebastian asks, turning his head to nip at Blaine's earlobe.

Blaine hums, nodding a little. "Cozy like an Eskimo in an igloo."

Sebastian chuckles and shakes his head, squeezing around Blaine's body and holding him close, taking a moment to let the heat of the shower stroke their bodies before slowly washing their skin with soap.

000

Blaine lets out a noise of surprise right after setting down two full mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table as a strong arm wraps around his waist from behind and yanks him down onto the couch. He chuckles as he lands against the back of the couch, quickly twisting so that he is facing his boyfriend, settling against his chest as he's stretched out along the cushions.

"You couldn't wait five seconds?" He asks, leaning down to kiss Sebastian gently.

The taller smirks and hums against his lips. "There's only a short period of time that I can take your ass swinging in my face before I do something inappropriate." He smiles, nipping at his lower lip as Blaine's legs settle between Sebastian's and his boyfriend's palm runs up and down his back before settling on his lower waist, his other hand lacing through his curls.

The room settles in a comforting silence after Blaine chuckles into his boyfriend's shoulder, the only sounds penetrating through it is the crackle of a fire in the fireplace across from them and their breathing. The rise and fall is slow and steady; Sebastian's constant and comforting _thump thump_ of his heartbeat is rhythmic against the shell of his ear.

Blaine is quiet for a few moments longer before he speaks up, his lips brushing against the other's collar bone. "What's number one on your list?"

"What list?" Sebastian asks, fake confusion lacing his tone. He can tell he had almost fallen asleep—there's a drifting off quality to sound of his words.

Blaine playfully pokes him in the chest and then under his ribs, successfully causing his boyfriend to chuckle as his body jerks beneath him.

"The list of things you want to do with me." Blaine says softly, his hand coming up to rest on Sebastian's side, his finger reaching out to trace circles along t-shirt covered skin.

Sebastian is quiet for a long moment before he hooks a finger underneath Blaine's chin, forcing him to look at him, hazel locking with bright pools of evergreen. His thumb moves to run over his cheekbone, causing a slight pink to dust along his skin.

"I want to be able to say I love you." It comes out in a rush, his breath tickles his face, he's pretty sure his heart is doing the rumba against his ribcage…and if Blaine wasn't warm from before, he sure is now.

The words, the simple phrase at the end of his sentence fills up his entire body, head to toe, a tingling feeling he's sure he'll never be tired of, something that makes his heart flutter and his stomach jerk, his blood rushing through his system and his legs and arms numb. Love.

His breath catches in his throat, a small smile tugging at the ends of his mouth. He knows how hard it must be for Sebastian to finally say that, admit it after one long year of them being together—know that he hardly trusts anyone outside of himself, that it's hard to let people into his heart to stay a while, that it had taken a long time for him to acknowledge his own feelings let alone express them to Blaine. It's a big step, it's colossal in terms of their relationship…but it had been something so simple that it had found its place on an imaginary list.

"Well you said it." Blaine teases, leaning up to nip at his lower lip.

The blush on Sebastian's cheeks is a dark red and so fucking adorable that Blaine wants to pull back and take in his entire appearance to commit it to memory.

"Blaine…" The taller grumbles, rolling his eyes.

"I want to be able to say I love you _too_." He talks over him, the same teasing tone but seriousness weighing down his words, letting Sebastian know that he means what he says.

He's pretty sure that proud smile of Sebastian's, the light laugh that leaves his lips as his fingers grip and squeeze him tightly, possessively, against his chest—are things that will always keep him warm, regardless of the weather coming down outside.


End file.
